Apertem os cintos, o Papai Noel sumiu!
by Vanessa BR
Summary: Papai Noel desaparece na véspera do Natal, e pode não ser encontrado a tempo. Quem será o escolhido para substituí-lo? E será que esse escolhido dará conta do recado? Sinopse original na história! -COMPLETA!-
1. Prólogo

**Apertem os cintos, o Papai Noel sumiu!**

_Sinopse original: O Papai Noel resolve desaparecer justamente na véspera de Natal, e não vai dar tempo de encontrá-lo. Quem será o substituto do "bom velhinho", enquanto Grande Sayaman I e II investigam o seu paradeiro? Quem será o escolhido para cumprir tal tarefa no Natal? E será que ele vai dar conta do recado?_

**_Prólogo_**

Pânico total na fábrica de presentes no Polo Norte. Duendes corriam para todos os lados, gritando feito loucos, trombando uns nos outros. Caos. Até que chegou aquele que era o chefe deles.

- Ei, que confusão é essa, pessoal?

Ninguém deu atenção, continuaram correndo desembestados para todos os lados, quando ouviram um berro:

- PAREM JÁ COM ISSO! AQUI NÃO É CASA DA MÃE JOANA!

Todos estacaram ao mando do chefe, feito através do megafone.

- O que tá acontecendo aqui?

- Chefe, é algo terrível! – disse um dos duendes.

- O que pode acontecer de tão terrível na véspera de Natal?

- O Papai Noel sumir! – respondeu outro duende.

- C-Como é que é? O Papai Noel... Sumiu...? – o chefe perguntou atônito.

- Sim, evaporou...

- AAAIII! APERTEM OS CINTOS, PESSOAL! APERTEM OS CINTOS, O PAPAI NOEL SUMIU!

E todos voltaram a correr desorientados e em pânico... Além do chefe...


	2. O substituto do Papai Noel

_**Capítulo 1: O substituto do Papai Noel**_

Neve. Montanhas. Um enorme chalé. E... Uma luta ao escurecer! Duas pessoas trocavam golpes velozes em meio à neve, mas foram detidos por um grito:

- PAREM DE LUTAR AGORA, DUPLA DE MALUCOS! – era a voz de Piccolo.

- Por que, Piccolo?

- Goku, você é mesmo um desmiolado! Quer provocar uma avalanche aqui?

- Avalanche? Que bobagem! Nem estamos na forma Super Saiyajin, Piccolo! E é você quem pode provocar uma avalanche, se continuar berrando desse jeito!

- Você também, Vegeta? Às vezes acho que os saiyajins são desmiolados demais...

- Goku, hora da janta! – a voz de Chi Chi ecoou.

Goku desceu ao chão e foi correndo para dentro do chalé.

- Vegeta, depois a gente continua a luta! – disse.

Vegeta não viu outra opção a não ser resignar-se e descer também. Aliás, nesse mesmo momento seu estômago deu um ronco selvagem, e o jeito era domá-lo com comida. Assim, ele foi pra dentro do chalé.

Apesar da fome que tinha, era onde menos queria estar... Preferia até ficar com os sogros malucos na Capital do Oeste, mas não...! Fora arrastado por Bulma para lá, com o objetivo de se contagiar com o "espírito natalino", e nada melhor do que passar a véspera de Natal num chalé nas montanhas, segundo ela. Até aí, tudo bem...

Mas ela devia ter lhe contado que não seria só a família que estaria ali...

- Chega aí, Vegeta! – ouviu a voz de Goku chamá-lo. – Se você não vier, vai perder...

Sentou-se a contragosto à mesa. Sabia que teria que garantir a sua refeição, porque ali também estava um saiyajin guloso de marca maior, mais três meio-saiyajins que também tinham um apetite e tanto. E ele, também saiyajin, não se contentaria com pouca comida...

Hospedados no chalé, estavam nada menos do que catorze pessoas. Eram quatro mulheres: Bulma, Chi Chi, Videl e Nº 18 (certo, ela é androide, mas não deixa de ser mulher). Homens eram a maioria. Três saiyajins: Goku, Vegeta e Gohan. Três humanos: Kulilin, Yamcha e Mestre Kame. Um namek: Piccolo. Pra finalizar, três crianças: os garotos Goten e Trunks e a pequena Maron.

Dessa cambada toda, só Piccolo não estava à mesa. Ele estava sentado sobre o carpete da sala, em posição de lótus e de olhos fechados, além de ter uma garrafa de água ao seu lado. Estava meditando, e se perguntava o que tinha ido fazer ali em meio a tantos malucos. Na verdade, só estava ali porque Gohan o convidara. Por consideração ao pupilo, ele se juntara à trupe de Goku e Cia. Resumindo: tinha entrado mesmo de gaiato na história...

O apetite imenso dos saiyajins dava medo no restante da turma. Embora já estivessem habituados há anos a isso, a fome desses seres ainda impressionava o restante dos amigos de Goku. Viam pilhas e pilhas de vasilhas se formarem uma atrás da outra, e em velocidade assustadora.

- Minha nossa... – Kulilin disse ainda impactado com a cena. – Conheço o Goku desde garoto, mas... Ainda me assusto com esse apetite monstruoso dele...

- Kulilin – Yamcha disse. – Mais assustador que o apetite de UM saiyajin, é o apetite de CINCO...!

- É... Tem razão...!

Enquanto isso, no Templo Sagrado...

- É uma pena... Eu gostaria de ter ido às montanhas com o Sr. Piccolo e os outros...

- Bom... – Sr. Popo disse. – São ossos do ofício, Kami Sama...

- É verdade... – disse Dende. – Pra ser Kami Sama, é preciso fazer sacrifícios... Bom – ele sorriu. – Apesar disso, fico feliz de ver o pessoal contente.

Nisso, chegou um trenó ao Templo Sagrado, o que causou estranheza ao jovem Dende.

- Ué...? A essa hora?

- Que estranho, Kami Sama... – comentou o Sr. Popo.

- Concordo... Mas... Cadê o Papai Noel?

- É sobre isso que vim aqui, grande Kami Sama... – disse um duende. – O Papai Noel desapareceu, e não temos pistas dele. Além disso, não temos tempo de procurá-lo, está em cima da hora.

- Bom – Dende disse. – E em que posso ajudar?

- É que não temos outra alternativa no momento, e teremos que substituir o Papai Noel provisoriamente... E temos que encontrar um substituto adequado, que tenha um coração puro, além de ajudantes para descarregar os presentes... Sem contar que precisamos descobrir o paradeiro do bom velhinho...

O jovem namek foi até a beira da plataforma celeste e ficou pensativo por alguns segundos. Depois, virou-se para o duende com um sorriso.

- Bem, amiguinho – ele disse. – Já encontrei um substituto para o Papai Noel por enquanto... E alguém que pode investigar o sumiço dele. Eles estão no mesmo local. Vou te passar as coordenadas...

- Ah... – Goku suspirou, dando uns tapinhas na barriga cheia. – Tava uma delícia...! Eu comi demais...

- Eu também, papai... – Gohan falou.

A enorme mesa estava lotada de pratos, tigelas e panelas vazias. As enormes pilhas – sete pilhas para ser mais precisa – balançavam para lá e para cá, ameaçando cair, diante do espanto geral.

- Puxa vida... – Videl disse desconcertada. – Que apetite os saiyajins têm...

- Bem-vinda ao nosso mundo... – disse Chi Chi.

De repente, um grito abafado ecoou pelo chalé, chamando a atenção de todo mundo.

- Vem da chaminé! – Piccolo disse.

Todo mundo se amontoou perto da chaminé, de onde saiu um ser baixinho e orelhudo em meio à fuligem da lenha recém-apagada. O nanico bateu toda a fuligem, que fez todo mundo tossir convulsivamente. Depois que a poeira, ops, fuligem baixou, Goten e Trunks se aproximaram do pequeno ser.

- Você é um duende? – Trunks perguntou ao nanico.

- Doente? – Goten perguntou ao amigo.

- Não, Goten... Um duende... Desses que ajudam o Papai Noel com os presentes de Natal...

- Ah, tá... É que eu entendi errado...

- Sim, eu sou um duende, garotos... Daqueles que ajudam o Papai Noel...

- E cadê ele? – Maron perguntou.

- Bem... – o duende respondeu. – Como posso dizer...? Ele... Desapareceu!

- Desapareceu?

- Sim...

- E por que você veio pra cá? – Gohan perguntou.

- O Kami Sama me disse que vocês poderiam ajudar...

- Ajudar?

- Sim, ajudar a descobrir o paradeiro do Papai Noel. Tenho a sensação de que ele foi raptado...

- Raptado? – Videl perguntou.

- Sim. O grande Kami Sama me disse que existem dois super-heróis que podem fazer isso... Grande Sayaman 1 e Grande Sayaman 2...

- Pode contar com a gente! – Videl disse.

- E a nossa identidade secreta, Videl?

- Relaxem. – o duende disse. – Eu já sei a identidade dos dois faz tempo... O Papai Noel fala muito de vocês... Mas até encontrá-lo, não vai dar tempo de distribuir os presentes... E preciso encontrar alguém que o substitua pelo menos provisoriamente... E já sei o candidato certo pro cargo...

- E quem é? – Gohan perguntou.

O duende apontou para o candidato em potencial.

- Quê? O... Papai...?

- Sim, o seu pai. Ele é o cara... Son Goku é o cara...!

- Eu...? – Goku perguntou. – Por que eu?


	3. Se Goku é o Papai Noel

_Capítulo 2: Se Goku é o Papai Noel, quem são os ajudantes?_

- É mesmo! Por que o Goku? – Kulilin perguntou.

- Foi por indicação do Kami Sama. – o duende respondeu.

- O Dende? – Goku perguntou. – Por que ele me indicou?

- Bom... Ele me disse que você era o mais indicado... E que preenchia o principal requisito pra ser um Papai Noel... O coração puro.

- Se ter coração puro é o mesmo que ser retardado – Vegeta alfinetou. – Kakarotto com certeza preenche todo esse requisito!

Goku não falou nada. A implicância de Vegeta podia ter diminuído, mas não acabara. Ele deixava esses "elogios" entrarem por um ouvido e saírem pelo outro. Além disso, já estava muito acostumado com isso.

O príncipe saiyajin não era o único a colocar sua inteligência em dúvida...

Se Goku, que era Goku, não tava nem aí pro que Vegeta dizia a seu respeito, o mesmo não se podia falar de Chi Chi. Ela se aproximou de Vegeta, muito furiosa:

- Ele não é nenhum retardado! Ele tem o coração puro, bem diferente de você, seu delinquente espacial!

- Do que me chamou? Repita, se tiver coragem!

- Delinquente espacial!

- Se eu sou um delinquente espacial, você é uma bruxa!

- Como ousa ofender uma dama delicada como eu? Além disso, sou a mulher do saiyajin mais poderoso do universo!

- Mas isso não significa que você deixou de ser uma bruxa! – Vegeta replicou com sarcasmo.

Chi Chi pegou uma pá que estava ao lado da lareira e tentou acertar Vegeta. O saiyajin, usando sua velocidade, se esquivou facilmente. Mas a "pazada" fez uma vítima do mesmo jeito.

- AAAHHH! – alguém gritou.

A vítima foi parar com a cara na parede do outro lado da sala.

- Kulilin! – Yamcha disse indo acudir o amigo. – Tá doendo?

- Ai... – o baixinho respondeu. – Só quando rio... Hehehe... – e tombou.

Maron também foi acudir o pai.

- Papai! Acorda, papai!

E Goku – claro, seu melhor amigo – também foi acudi-lo.

- Kulilin... Kulilin, tá tudo bem?

O baixinho, por fim, recobrou a consciência:

- Aiaiaiaiai... – disse com uma das mãos no rosto. – Alguém anotou a placa da pá que me atingiu?

- Você queria matar o Kulilin, é? – Nº 18 perguntou irada para Chi Chi.

- A culpa é desse delinquente! – ela disse, apontando para Vegeta.

- Vão tentar me bater, é? – o saiyajin perguntou com sua costumeira ironia.

- _**O que acha?**_ – as duas perguntaram, prontas para partir para cima dele.

- Vegeta! – Bulma chamou a atenção do marido. – Para de agir como uma pessoa imatura!

- Chi Chi, tenha calma! – Goku disse.

- Relaxa, Nº 18! – Kulilin disse à esposa. – Já tô bem...! Ui...! – passou a mão pelo rosto dolorido.

- Tá certo! – a loira respondeu. – Mas da próxima vez não respondo por mim!

- Goku! – o duende, que assistia impressionado à confusão, o chamou.

O herói se aproximou dele.

- Tô aqui.

- Não se mexa.

- Por quê?

- Você vai ver...

O duende estendeu as duas mãos para a direção do saiyajin. Nisso, uma nuvem brilhante o envolveu por alguns segundos, até se dissipar em seguida.

- Uaaaauuu...! – Goten exclamou todo sorridente.

- Que legal! – Trunks disse.

- Puxa, o senhor Goku ficou legal! – Maron acrescentou.

- Quem diria... – Gohan falou sorridente feito uma criança. – Meu papai é Noel...

Simplesmente Goku estava quase que totalmente a caráter. A roupa vermelha e branca, o gorro na cabeça, que deixava escapar a sua cabeleira rebelde. Isso, sem contar as luvas brancas e o cinto e as botas pretas.

Mas, faltavam duas coisas para Goku se tornar um Papai Noel completo: ser velhinho e barrigudo. Com o feitiço, ele não envelheceu, e muito menos perdeu sua forma.

- Ué... – disse o duende. – Será que a minha magia falhou?

- Sei lá... – Goku respondeu. – Tenta de novo...

O duende fez uma nova tentativa. Mas, de novo, não funcionou.

- Será que tô perdendo a prática?

- Talvez seja por ele ser um saiyajin. – Vegeta interveio. – Nossa raça não envelhece facilmente.

- É... – o duende assentiu pensativo. – O que você diz pode fazer sentido. Bem... Não faz mal... Só queria que ele ficasse mais convincente, mas tudo bem. Agora temos o Papai Noel, só faltam os ajudantes...

- Ajudantes? – Goku perguntou. – Pra mim? Não precisa, eu aguento carregar os presentes...

- A questão não é a força, Goku... É a velocidade com que você vai distribuir os presentes...

- Ah, tudo bem, mas... Cadê os ajudantes?

- Só presta atenção aqui...

O duende fechou os olhos e apontou uma das mãos para o alto. Dessa mão, saíram partículas brilhantes que envolveram cinco pessoas da turma: Piccolo, Trunks, Kulilin, Goten e Vegeta.

Quando a nuvem brilhante sumiu...

- Que roupa ridícula é essa? – Piccolo protestou revoltado.

A sua tradicional roupa roxa, com capa e turbante brancos, deu lugar a calças verde-musgo com suspensórios e camiseta de manga longa, listrada de vermelho e branco. E, pra completar o visual, tinha um gorro branco e vermelho na cabeça.

- É o uniforme padrão dos duendes, não tá vendo que é igual ao meu?

- Devolve a minha roupa!

- Depois que todos os presentes forem entregues pelo mundo!

- Como é que é? – Piccolo, a essa altura, estava roxo de raiva.

- O que você ouviu!

O namek teve muito trabalho pra recobrar seu equilíbrio de Kami Sama. Mas, enquanto ele tentava se acalmar, outro já estava surtando. Era Yamcha, que estava tendo um ataque que o fazia rolar de tanto rir. O motivo do ataque de risos? Não, não era Piccolo. Pior. Muito pior...

- NANICO IDIOTA! COMO VOCÊ OUSA FAZER ISSO COMIGO?

A razão do ataque de risos era Vegeta. Se Piccolo já achava ruim a roupa de duende, com o saiyajin a coisa tinha sido pior. Além da roupa, Vegeta ficou com orelhas pontudas, como as do namek. Pra piorar um pouquinho mais, a vasta cabeleira negra espetada tornou-se... VERDE!

Agarrou o duende pela gola da camiseta e o encarou com seu famoso – e assustador – olhar de assassino. Disse:

- Se você não me fizer voltar ao normal AGORA... Vou te fazer EM PEDACINHOS!

Mas quem diz que o duende ficou com medo?

- Vai em frente... – ele disse. – Mas se me matar, você fica assim PRA SEMPRE!

- Você venceu! – o saiyajin disse ao largá-lo. – Mas você vai me pagar!

Goten, Trunks e Kulilin também acabaram ficando com orelhas pontudas e cabelos verdes. O baixinho suspirou:

- E eu achava que poderia ganhar um nariz...

- Ô Papai Noel, vem pra fora! E os ajudantes, também!

- "Ajudante", o escambau! – Vegeta protestou, ainda revoltado. – Sou um príncipe, não percebeu?

- Neste momento, você é um ajudante! – o duende replicou. – E não adianta reclamar, ameaçar ou tentar me matar... Você só volta ao normal depois da entrega de todos os presentes... E se eu estiver vivo! Se você me matar, TÁ LASCADO!

- Duende idiota... – o saiyajin resmungou.


	4. Uma pista

_Capítulo 3: Uma pista_

Goku Noel e os seus "ajudantes" já estavam no lado de fora do grande chalé junto com o duende. Logo atrás deles, estava o resto da turma, curiosa com o que poderia acontecer naquele momento.

- Cadê o trenó, e as renas? – Goku perguntou.

- O Papai Noel aposentou as renas há alguns anos. E o trenó ainda tá aqui... – o duende disse mostrando uma cápsula vermelha na palma de sua mão, com a logomarca da Corporação Cápsula.

Aquela cápsula deixou Goku intrigado. O duende percebeu e logo explicou:

- Ah, foi o pai da senhora Bulma que fez este trenó... Ele fez um grande gesto de bondade ao construir isto...

Apertou a cápsula e a jogou diante de todos. Após baixar a fumaça, apareceu uma brilhante nave vermelha. Era um trenó bastante comprido, com uma cauda parecida com a de um avião, asas laterais e coberto por uma redoma de vidro. Através do vidro, viam-se seis poltronas, duas mais à frente, separadas para um piloto e um copiloto. Na parte traseira, estava um enorme saco de tecido vermelho, que parecia abarrotado de presentes.

- Puxa...! – Goku estava admirado. – Quanto presente...!

- São quantos que a gente tem que entregar? – Kulilin perguntou ao duende.

- Ah... Só seis bilhões...

O baixinho caiu pra trás:

- S-SEIS BILHÕES? COMO É QUE A GENTE VAI DAR CONTA DE TANTOS ZEROS?

- Moleza... Esta belezura aqui – o duende deu um tapinha na lataria do trenó. – tem um motor espetacular... Ô "Noel", pode subir com os seus ajudantes!

Goku e os "duendes" subiram no trenó, um por um. Vegeta foi o último a subir, a contragosto.

- "Ajudante" é a sua vovozinha! – ele disse, sentando-se na poltrona de copiloto.

Já devidamente acomodados, Goku – que estava na poltrona de piloto – sentiu-se meio perdido.

- Er... Onde eu dou a partida? – perguntou ao duende.

- Tá vendo um botão verde e um amarelo aí ao lado do manche?

- Tô.

- O verde dá a partida, e o amarelo é para usar a potência máxima do motor.

- Entendi.

Goku procurou os dois botões, o verde e o amarelo. Ao apertar o verde, acidentalmente seu dedo escorregou e apertou o amarelo também, fazendo com que o trenó decolasse de uma vez, a toda velocidade e de forma totalmente descontrolada.

Deu tempo apenas de se ouvir os gritos dos ocupantes do trenó, antes que este desaparecesse pelo céu escuro.

- Será que isso vai dar certo...? – o duende perguntou com uma grande gota na testa.

- Boa pergunta... – Nº 18 respondeu.

O duende suspirou. No que havia se metido, pensou. Paciência...

- Bom – disse. – Vamos investigar o paradeiro do Papai Noel...

Nisso, Gohan e Videl já apareceram a caráter, como Grande Saiyaman I e II. E, claro, não podia faltar "aquela" apresentação:

- Bandidos, prestem atenção! – Gohan iniciou, fazendo uma pose.

- Porque moleza, vocês não vão ter, não! – Videl completou, com outra pose.

- E, mesmo que seja no Natal...

- A justiça é o nosso ideal!

- Porque... – os dois disseram.

- Sou o Grande Saiyaman, número 1!

- E eu sou sua ajudante, Grande Saiyaman número 2!

- Em defesa da justiça! – os dois finalizaram.

Mais uma gota enorme apareceu na cabeça do pobre duende.

"Isso só pode ser castigo...!", pensou. "Ah... O que fiz pra merecer isso...?"

- Ok... – ele, por fim, disse. – Vamos lá.

- Tem alguma pista pra começar a busca? – Videl questionou.

- Bom, tenho, sim.

O duende tirou do bolso uma folha de papel, que estava escrito, ops, colado com letras recortadas de revistas. Gohan o pegou e começou a lê-lo.

- O que diz o bilhete, Gohan? – a garota perguntou.

- Diz: _"Estamos com o velhote. Se quiserem o Noel de volta, traga um presente: Uma esfera do dragão. Mas não uma esfera qualquer. Exijo a esfera de quatro estrelas. Sem esfera, sem velhote. Sem velhote, sem Natal! Assinado, o sequestrador."_

- Esfera de quatro estrelas?

- É. Parece que o criminoso em questão sabe da existência das esferas do dragão. Então, pra esse sujeito deve faltar apenas ela pra completar as sete esferas e chamar Shenlong.

- Tem razão, Gohan. Temos uma boa pista.

- Se temos, Videl. Esperem um pouco aqui.

Gohan olhou para Bulma:

- Bulma, você, por um acaso, tem aí o Radar do Dragão?

- Me espera, que acho que ele tá por aqui. – a cientista disse, indo para dentro.

Após alguns instantes, ela reapareceu com o dito radar e o entregou ao jovem saiyajin.

- Sempre estou prevenida. – ela sorriu.

Gohan ligou o radar, que logo começou a apitar. Na pequena tela verde, apareceram duas setas. Uma, no centro, com os números 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7 e outra, apontando para a margem da tela, com o número 4.

- Acho que tenho um plano. – disse o jovem. – Mas antes temos que encontrar a esfera de quatro estrelas.

- Certo! – Videl e o duende disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Assim, Grande Saiyaman I e II saíram voando, como o duende, que estava usando um pequeno aerocarro. O plano de Gohan começava a ser posto em prática.

- Alguém quer um chocolate quente? – Chi Chi perguntou aos que ficaram.

- É uma boa pedida! – Bulma disse.

- Pode ser. – Nº 18 concordou.

- Boa ideia! – Mestre Kame assentiu.

- Eu também quero! – Yamcha se animou.

Assim, acabado o "espetáculo", todos entraram, a fim de tomar um delicioso chocolate quente feito pela esposa de Goku.


	5. A entrega dos presentes

_Capítulo 4: A entrega dos presentes – Moleza? Não, mesmo!_

- KAKAROTTO, SEU IMBECIL! FAÇA ALGUMA COISA!

O trenó subia para a estratosfera a uma velocidade vertiginosa, enquanto Vegeta tentava tomar o lugar de piloto do veículo. Enquanto isso, Goku procurava por qualquer botão que estabilizasse o trenó, até que, por fim, o encontrou. Era só apertar novamente o botão amarelo, que reduziu a velocidade, permitindo ao herói estabilizar o veículo no ar. Com isso, respirou pra lá de aliviado.

- Ufa... Ainda bem que deu certo...

- Sorte a sua...! – Vegeta disse, enquanto cruzava os braços. – Senão eu seria capaz de me transformar em Super Saiyajin 3 só pra acabar com você!

- E eu seria capaz de ajudar o Vegeta! – Piccolo acrescentou, quase esticando os braços de namekuseijin para estrangular o herói.

- Piccolo! Vegeta! – Kulilin interveio. – Tenham calma!

- Adultos... – Trunks disse, meneando a cabeça em sinal de reprovação. – Depois dizem que as crianças é que são imaturas...

- É verdade, Trunks... – Goten concordou, fazendo o mesmo gesto que o amigo.

Um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta do trenó e uma enorme gota apareceu na cabeça de cada um dos adultos presentes. Goku coçou a nuca como de costume e deu um risinho meio constrangido. Piccolo corou de vergonha, pois ele, que era a "maturidade" personificada, havia perdido o bom senso. Kulilin havia olhado para os garotos e ficou totalmente sem graça. E Vegeta foi quem mais ficou constrangido, por levar uma "bronca" do próprio filho. Após ouvi-la, engoliu em seco e o olho direito tremeu como um tique nervoso.

- Alguém tem ideia de onde vamos entregar os primeiros presentes? – Goku perguntou.

- Você é o "Papai Noel" aqui, não? – Vegeta respondeu.

- Sim, mas é que o duende deve ter se esquecido de me passar o roteiro.

- Sem contar que não temos muito tempo pra entregar esses presentes. – Piccolo lembrou.

- Tem razão, Piccolo. – Kulilin concordou. – Afinal, são seis bilhões de presentes a serem entregues. Não podemos demorar com isso, ou o Natal de muita gente vai ser arruinado.

- Senhor Goku... – Trunks chamou o herói, com ar pensativo.

- Diga, Trunks.

- Você sabe o que é um "GPS"?

- Acho que tem um desses no meu carro, mas já faz algum tempo que não dirijo. Ele funciona de um jeito parecido com o Radar do Dragão, não é?

- Mais ou menos. Acho que tem um desses aqui no trenó.

- É mesmo! – ele encontrou o dito dispositivo e ligou. – Olha ele aqui!

- Talvez a rota esteja traçada no GPS, não é isso que você quer dizer, Trunks? – Vegeta perguntou, já entendendo a ideia do garoto.

- É.

- Que botão aperto pra ver? – Goku perguntou.

- EU vou apertar o botão certo, antes que você resolva apertar um botão que desligue esta joça! – Vegeta disse.

Vegeta apertou um botão, que fez as turbinas apagarem de vez e o trenó perder altitude rapidamente.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, VEGETA? – Piccolo berrou.

- Calma aí! – Goku disse e apertou o botão verde, que religou as turbinas.

Com o baque das turbinas sendo religadas, todo mundo foi parar com a cara no parabrisa.

- O que você tava dizendo, Vegeta...? – Kulilin fez cara de cético para o "príncipe-duende-saiyajin".

- Cala... a... boca... nanico...!

O radar apitou com mais intensidade na mão de Gohan. O sinal estava mais forte.

- Estamos bem perto da esfera de quatro estrelas. – disse.

Videl, logo à frente dele e do duende, avisou:

- Já encontrei! – mostrou a esfera de quatro estrelas como se fosse um troféu.

A esfera estava no oco de um pinheiro de uma floresta fria. Gohan analisou mais uma vez o radar.

- Bom... A primeira parte do plano já foi feita! Agora vamos à segunda parte!

- E qual é essa "segunda parte"? – o duende perguntou.

- Eu conto no caminho. – Gohan respondeu, já levantando voo, seguido por Videl e pelo duende.

- Bem... Já chegamos. – Goku disse, após pousar o trenó sobre o telhado de uma casa. – Como é que eu vou entrar?

- É pela chaminé, papai! – Goten disse.

- Ah, é... – coçou a nuca e começou a rir. – Eu tinha esquecido!

- Goku – Piccolo o chamou. – Os presentes!

- Seja rápido! – Vegeta advertiu.

O namek jogou um saco pequeno para ele, que saltou até a chaminé. Mas, ao entrar nela...

- Pessoal... – ele disse. – Eu acho que estamos com um pequeno problema aqui...

- Que problema? – Kulilin perguntou.

- Acho... Que entalei!

- O quê?

- Sério, Kulilin. Os meus ombros não passam pela chaminé...!

- Por que você não aumenta o seu ki e explode essa chaminé? – Vegeta questionou.

- Isso chamaria a atenção, Vegeta. – Piccolo advertiu. – E temos que entregar presentes, não acumular prejuízos.

E lá foram os "ajudantes" desentalar Goku da chaminé, até que conseguiram. Claro que não sem ter uma queda coletiva no telhado, com um em cima do outro. Depois desse contratempo, todos começaram a pensar numa estratégia a fim de permitir a Goku entrar na casa e deixar os presentes.

- Por que não aproveitamos o teletransporte do Goku? – Piccolo sugeriu.

- Não é má ideia. – Vegeta estava pensativo como um típico estrategista. – A técnica do teletransporte do Kakarotto poderia ajudar...

- Mas eu só posso me teletransportar para onde eu sentir um ki. – Goku avisou. – De outra forma, a técnica não funciona. E se for um ki pequeno, vou ter dificuldade de localizar.

- Parece que já tenho uma solução. – Vegeta anunciou com um sorriso confiante, olhando para Trunks e Goten.

- E qual é? – Kulilin expressou sua curiosidade.

- Trunks! Goten! – ele os chamou.

- Sim! – os dois responderam prontamente.

- Entrem pela chaminé! Vocês vão descobrir a minha ideia!

Sem questionamentos, os dois amigos entraram facilmente pela chaminé, por serem pequenos. Os adultos olharam para Vegeta, querendo explicações do "saiyajin-estrategista". Mas não foi necessário ele explicar.

- Ah! Agora entendi! – Goku exclamou. – É só eu localizar os kis dos garotos e me teletransportar, não é isso? Grande ideia, Vegeta!

- Então, anda logo! Quero voltar ao normal o mais rápido possível!

Goku logo se teletransportou para dentro da casa, onde deixou os presentes que os seus "ajudantes" lhe passavam. Piccolo pegava os presentes do trenó e passava para Vegeta, que passava para Kulilin, que jogava pela chaminé para Trunks, que passava para Goten, que entregava para o seu pai, que, por fim, os depositava embaixo da árvore de Natal.

Depois da tarefa cumprida, Goku e os garotos se juntaram aos outros, graças ao teletransporte.

E, assim, conseguiram recuperar o tempo perdido e continuaram as entregas de presentes pelo mundo. E sem maiores transtornos com a pilotagem, pois Goku já havia pegado o jeito com o trenó.

Agora, faltava pouco para concluírem a tarefa.


	6. Ho! Ho! Ho!

_Capítulo 5: Ho! Ho! Ho!_

- O sinal das outras esferas tá bem forte!

- Então, estamos chegando, não é, Gohan?

-Sim, Videl! Onde estão as esferas, vamos encontrar os criminosos... E onde estão os criminosos...

-... O Papai Noel vai estar! – disse o duende.

- Exato! – disse o jovem herói.

Aterrissaram a alguns metros da entrada de uma caverna e começaram a ouvir vozes.

- Ótimo! Eu não podia ter bolado um plano tão genial, não é mesmo, Shuu, Mai?

- É verdade, mestre Pilaf! – os dois mencionados se manifestaram.

- ...! – tentou dizer uma voz abafada.

- Fica quietinho aí, velhote! Você vai sair assim que eu receber a última esfera como seu resgate... E até lá, o Natal já estará comprometido!

- Eles estão com as outras esferas. – Gohan cochichou.

- É. – o duende concordou. – E também estão com o Papai Noel...!

- E então, Gohan...? – Videl perguntou.

- Assim que eu der o sinal!

- Faltam apenas cinco minutos para a meia-noite! – Pilaf disse, ao olhar o relógio de bolso. – O meu presente ainda não chegou, e o Natal foi comprometido! Ninguém recebeu presentes, assim como eu nunca recebi! Todos vão se sentir como eu me sinto todo Natal!

- Mmmffmm...!

- O quê? – Pilaf perguntou, enquanto tirava a mordaça de seu refém.

- Infelizmente, você passou toda a sua vida se comportando muito mal! Não posso dar presentes para pessoas más e mesquinhas como você!

- Qual é, Noel? O mundo é dos espertos, não dos bonzinhos!

Uma voz interrompeu a "conversinha" de Pilaf com o Papai Noel:

- Está enganado! – era a voz do duende.

- E você acha que vai conseguir resgatar sozinho o velho aqui?

- Não. – o duende sorriu. – Eu trouxe apoio!

- Que apoio? – o verdinho perguntou.

- Se prepare, sequestrador! – soou a voz de Gohan.

- Ou você vai sofrer de dor! – era a voz de Videl.

- Quem, ou o que são vocês? – Pilaf se mostrou aborrecido.

- Nós não perdoamos o mal! – Gohan prosseguiu, iniciando sua série de poses.

- Somos os defensores da justiça! – Videl fez o mesmo.

- Sou o Grande Saiyaman, número 1!

- E eu, sua ajudante, Grande Saiyaman número 2!

"De onde saíram desses malucos?", o vilão pensou.

- Solta o Papai Noel agora! – Grande Saiyaman I ordenou.

- E se eu não quiser?

- Terá que enfrentar a pesada mão da justiça!

- Grande coisa... Enquanto não tiver a última esfera do dragão, eu não solto o velhote!

- Fala desta aqui? – Grande Saiyaman II mostrou triunfante a esfera de quatro estrelas.

- Passa ela pra cá! – gritou Pilaf.

- Nem pensar! – a heroína disse. – Sem Papai Noel, sem esfera!

- Mai! Shuu! – ele gritou. – Ataquem-nos!

Os dois lacaios de Pilaf apareceram pilotando dois robôs gigantes, que foram ao ataque contra os Saiyamans. Obviamente, eles não foram páreos para Gohan que, com um único soco em cada robô – transformado em sucata – venceu os adversários com sua força de saiyajin.

- E então? – Grande Saiyaman I batia as mãos, como se as limpasse. – Já acabou?

- Ainda não. Eu quero a última esfera.

- Aí vai! – o duende arremessou a esfera de quatro estrelas para Pilaf.

- Não faz isso! – Grande Saiyaman vociferou.

Tarde demais. Ele havia pegado a esfera e juntou-a às outras seis. No entanto, as sete esferas não reagiram, piscando como de costume.

- O que está acontecendo, para as esferas não piscarem?

Enquanto Pilaf estava distraído, Grande Saiyaman I e II tiraram o Papai Noel do alcance do verdinho. Foi quando Gohan disse:

- Você acaba de ser enganado, malfeitor! A esfera que está em suas mãos é falsa! – mostrou a bolsa com as outras seis esferas, que conseguira surrupiar rapidamente.

- Ora, seu...! – ele arranjou uma armadura cibernética para atacar o herói, que não se assustou com sua reação.

Grande Saiyaman I simplesmente estendeu o braço direito para a frente, já com o punho fechado. Bastou Pilaf se colidir com a mão do meio-saiyajin para a armadura explodir e mandá-lo pra trás. Mas Pilaf não se contentou com isso, pegou uma bazuca de sabe-se-lá-onde e, quando ia puxar o gatilho...

... Um trenó vermelho invadiu o local, atropelando ele e seus capangas.

- Papai...?

Gohan ficou surpreso ao ver os recém-chegados, que tinham mais uma vez metido as caras no parabrisa do trenó ultramoderno e, em seguida, deslizaram de volta para as poltronas, na posição mais desconfortável possível. Ainda atordoados, Goku "Noel" e seus "ajudantes" desceram.

- Kakarotto... Eu sabia que você não seria tão bom em dirigir, mas não sabia que você era um BARBEIRO! – Vegeta pegou Goku pela gola do traje vermelho e o puxou para baixo, a fim de fuzilá-lo com o olhar.

- Calma aí, Vegeta... – Goku sorriu inocentemente. – Acontece que a gasolina acabou e eu perdi o controle. Tive que fazer uma aterrissagem forçada aqui!

- Pessoal, pra que brigar? – Kulilin tentou apaziguar qualquer sinal de confusão que pudesse ocorrer entre os dois saiyajins. – Já terminamos as entregas, não terminamos? O Natal tá salvo, e... PAPAI NOEL?

O baixinho logo parou o que falava e viu o bom velhinho ali, junto com o duende, o Grande Saiyaman I e Grande Saiyaman II.

- Olha só, pessoal! – Trunks avisou. – Encontramos o Papai Noel!

- Que legal! – Goten logo sorriu. – Oba! O Natal tá salvo!

Piccolo via a cena toda em silêncio, enquanto Vegeta largava Goku e fazia cara de "Então ele existe mesmo!". Papai Noel olhou para cada um ali presente e, em seguida, sorriu aliviado.

- Vejo que vocês salvaram o Natal de todo mundo... – ele disse. – Não poderia esperar outra coisa de bravos guerreiros como vocês.

- Que é isso, Papai Noel... – Goku disse. – Isso foi graças ao seu ajudante! Ele correu atrás de tudo!

- Mas, se não fosse pela ajuda de vocês, nada disso teria acontecido. – o duende respondeu.

- Bom, vocês já cumpriram a missão que lhes foi dada. Então, podem voltar ao normal.

Após dizer essas palavras, Papai Noel estalou os dedos e, instantaneamente, todos voltaram ao normal. Goku voltava a usar suas roupas de inverno, como os demais. Piccolo estava novamente com seu traje roxo, além da capa e do turbante habituais. Goten, Trunks, Kulilin e Vegeta voltavam a ter cabelos em suas cores normais, bem como as orelhas ao seu formato original.

E em meio a toda aquela atmosfera de alívio e alegria, uma mãozinha verde surge de debaixo do trenó.

- Isso... Não... É justo...! – Pilaf balbuciava, já vencido e com voz chorosa.

- Quem não se comportou bem... – Gohan disse, ainda com pose de paladino da justiça. – Não ganhou presente!

Enfim, o dia amanheceu nas montanhas geladas. A fraca luz do sol anunciava que a manhã do dia de Natal já havia chegado. Todos já estavam de pé, e as crianças já correram direto para a árvore de Natal.

- Nossa! – Trunks exclamou. – E eu achava que tinha faltado presentes!

- Tem razão! – Goten disse. – Eu achava que a gente não iria ter presentes!

Cada embrulho tinha o nome de cada integrante da turma. Os garotos foram entregando cada presente para seu destinatário, até que o garoto de cabelo lilás arregalou os olhos azuis diante do último embrulho.

- Mamãe! Mamãe! – chamou.

- O que foi, Trunks? – Bulma perguntou assim que se aproximou do filho.

- Olha só! – mostrou a etiqueta do embrulho. – O Papai Noel deixou um embrulho a mais! E é pro papai!

- Pra mim? – Vegeta ouvira toda a conversa.

- Lembra daquela carta que eu pedi pra você dar pra mamãe postar no correio? Era pro Papai Noel... Eu pedi pra ele te deixar um presente... Porque você nunca ganhou um dele.

O saiyajin, curioso, abriu o embrulho que recebera das mãos do filho. Ali estava um simples suéter azul, mas algo a mais chamara a sua atenção. Um papel dobrado, que ele abriu, ainda movido pela curiosidade.

Era a tal carta. Reconhecia a letra de Trunks:

"_Papai Noel, se possível, eu gostaria que neste Natal o senhor desse um presente também para o meu pai. Este ano ele se tornou um herói, principalmente pra mim. E ele nunca ganhou um presente do senhor. Queria que desse pra ele pelo menos um suéter azul, a cor preferida dele."_

E, no rodapé da folha, havia outra frase, escrita por ele mesmo:

"_Se você existe mesmo, preste bastante atenção: eu não preciso de presente algum. Já percebi que tenho coisa melhor."_

Mas, para sua surpresa, havia uma mensagem escrita com uma letra completamente diferente:

"_Que bom que percebeu. Mesmo assim, vou atender ao pedido do seu filho. Porque, este ano, você mudou e fez por merecer o presente. Assinado, Papai Noel."_

Dobrou aquela cartinha rapidamente e a guardou no bolso da calça. Como as coisas aconteciam de um jeito tão surpreendente! Em pensar que o universo estava prestes a ser destruído por Majin Boo, e ele havia sido, segundo Goku, fundamental para eliminar tal ameaça.

Sim, as coisas mudaram muito para ele. Um sorriso apareceu discretamente no rosto de Vegeta, que olhou para o garoto. Este lhe devolveu o sorriso e o abraçou:

- Feliz Natal, papai!

Aquela cena foi o bastante para que todos começassem a fazer o mesmo gesto. Foram vários abraços fraternais e sinceros, desejando uns aos outros todas as coisas boas que existem na vida.

Aquele Natal seria inesquecível por tudo que ocorrera ali. Desde as confusões durante a entrega dos presentes, a fim de salvar o Natal, até os menores detalhes. Futuramente, poderiam rir de tudo o que aconteceu ali.

Aquela data ficaria mesmo na memória de todos. Para sempre.

Lá fora, Papai Noel subia satisfeito em seu trenó, após ver o que acabava de acontecer. Estava completamente grato por aquele pessoal ter ajudado a salvar o Natal, e resolveu dar uma passadinha para ver como estavam as coisas ali.

"Obrigado por salvarem o Natal.", pensou. "Nunca vou me esquecer isso."

Sentou-se na poltrona de seu trenó _hi-tech_ e soltou seu famoso "Ho! Ho! Ho!", antes de dar a partida e, por fim, levantar voo.

O Natal fora salvo, graças ao duende, a Goku e aos Guerreiros Z.

_**Fim**_


End file.
